Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming device, an image forming system, and a program.
Description of the Related Arts
In a related art, an image forming device that uses continuous form paper such as roll paper as a recording medium and that forms an image on the continuous form paper has been known (see, for example, JP 2007-41370 A and JP 2010-102158 A). In such an image forming device using continuous form paper, there is a case where a part of continuous form paper in a vicinity of a fixing unit is damaged by an influence of heat when feeding is suspended due to generation of a trouble or the like in the device during image forming processing. Thus, when the feeding is suspended due to generation of a trouble or the like in the device, a user cuts and removes the part of the continuous form paper in the vicinity of the fixing unit and sets the paper again with a part following the removed part at a head in the image forming device in order to resume image forming processing.
Here, when there is no influence of heat on continuous form paper, it is not necessary to perform cutting and removing of a part of the continuous form paper and to set the paper again. However, in a related art, when a trouble with which feeding of continuous form paper is suspended is generated during image forming processing, a user cannot grasp an influence of heat on the continuous form paper and always sets the continuous form paper again after cutting and removing a part thereof. Thus, there is a heavy work burden on the user.